


No Ordinary Love

by CitizenOfGlass



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenOfGlass/pseuds/CitizenOfGlass
Summary: [Fanart] An underwater kiss from John Seed.





	No Ordinary Love




End file.
